Lost Souls
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Caroline has been banished from the high court for having an affair with her past lover.Tyler is on the run from a dangerous new enemy who has sworn to kill him if he ever saw him again.Together they must beat all odds while remaining total strangers. That is until the truth is finally revealed. AU Fic.


**Lost Souls**

**AN:** The italic parts are people talking but the bolded italics are Tyler and Caroline remembering. Sorry this took a while to type. -xoxo AU.

**Bulgaria 1864**

The doors opened to reveal an exquisite sight. A room. A room that was draped with deep red curtains and hard marbled floors. The walls a perfect ivory creme colour. Just up ahead were 5 royal highly decorated chairs with red cushioned material and gold paint covering the arms and legs. Over lapping the chairs draps flowed off to the sides to make a perfect canopy effect. Everything was thrust into total darkness indicating every one in the palace was asleep. All but one.

Sounds unmistakable sounds came from beyond the heiresses chamber.

"We should really stop this" Caroline breathed heavily in Tyler's ear.

"But why stop what's already started?" he replied sweetly.

Caroline winced as he drove himself inside of her. "Because it is forbidden of me to love a creature like you Mr Lockwood."

"But nobody need not know dear sweet Caroline."

She paused a moment. "I fear they already do."

Silence fell about the room as the Queen's right hand made her way out of the room and down the halls.

"Isobel? why wake me at this late hour?"

"My Queen please do forgive me, but i come bearing the most shocking news."

"Pray what is it?"

"Its Caroline Katerina, she's with that boy again."

"I thought my instructions for her were addressed specifically, she was not to set eyes on him again! Bring the court together Im settling this once and for all. And send word to Lord Klaus he'll want to know of that fools actions." she said leaving the room with Isobel close behind.

"We have to warn thy sweet lady and make sure that Damon and Ric have the horses ready." Elena told Vicktoria as they ran from the room.

They pounded on the door in a repeated motion for 10 minutes before they were able to enter their fair maiden's bedroom.

"My sweet maiden we are most sorry for the intrusion but the Queen is finally bringing the court together for the current situation at hand."

"Please do go on"

"And she's sending word to thy Lord Klaus."

Caroline turned towards Tyler then back towards Elena.

"We have to get him out of here."

Elena looked about the room her eyes landing on the window ledge.

Caroline jumped up in a blur of motion and hoisted the window open. Tyler made for the window and was about to jump when Caroline stopped him.

"Take this" she said passing him her gold locket.

He looked down at it.

"For when we meet again" she replied placing a kiss on top his head.

"Fairwell my love"

And he was gone.

"When I give the word Vicktoria go through the back doors and ready a horse"

"How shall I know?"

"By the nod of my head" and they made for the Royal Hall.

As they entered the Hall Queen Katerina sat up on her royal chair with Isobel beside her.

"Let her go Elena, and step back a few paces"

Elena nodded and did as she was told.

"Now sweet child you know why you're here"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good so I really don't need to bring forth the severeness of your actions"

Caroline nodded in silence.

"Honestly Caroline what were you thinking? No human could love a thing like that…that creature"

Caroline winced at her words.

"And to make sure it does not happen again. You are hereby banished from the Palace of Bulgaria. You are not to show your pretty little face here **EVER AGAIN!" **

Elena looked towards Vicktoria and gave a slight nod. And she disappeared.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

Once Vicktoria ran outside it was pouring rain her hair stuck to her face like leeches sucking their prey.

She kicked both Damon and Ric's feet trying hard to wake their drunken asses up.

"Get up, get up"

Still no movement from either of them.

She threw her hands up exasperated resorting to slapping then in the face and pulling on their jackets.

"I said **GET UP!"**

"Vicktoria? what's going on?"

"I need you to prepare a horse"

"What's happened?"

"The fair maiden has just been banished no more questions, just prepare the horse"

They nodded hurriedly.

"Now since you've been banished you must change out of the royal attire, no one must ever find out who you are. For if they do the Queen will surely hear of it, therefore you go by Marianna Johnson". Elena explained taking out Caroline's hairpins letting the golden yellow locks fall to her waist.

Caroline nodded pulling her riding boots on as well as her pale rose cloak. As Elena adjusted her thin dress strap and turning her towards her. "Beautiful as always".

Caroline smiled brightly.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Elena walked up to her placing some gold in her hand.

"Im afraid not my sweet child"

Caroline wrapped her arms around her dear friend before making her way out the window to the horse. Marking the last time she would ever see the place she grew up.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

"Now Im not going to ask you where you were because I already know"

Silence fell upon Lord Niklaus's court.

"But what I do want to know is, why?"

"Because I….I love her, sir"

"Because you love her, and what have I told you about love?"

Tyler let out a breath. "That it's a vampire's greatest weakness"

"Exactly"

More silence.

"Why so silent boy? the only thing that will make this worse is if she knows what you are."

Everyone in the court looked towards the boy.

"She does, sir"

**"WHAT!" **

"I said she knows, sir"

"**I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"**

Lady Rebekah inched closer then, opening her mouth to speak.

"My fair lady if you know whats good for you you'll stay **WHERE YOU ARE!"**

He looked towards Tyler. "Oh for god's sake lock him up this is wasting my time."

Once in the dungeon Tyler got chained to the wall. "Let this be a fair warning Mr Lockwood that something like this doesnt happen again." Stefan said closing the door behind him.

Tyler leaned his head against the crumbling wall as he clutched at the gold chain around his neck.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to have to kill him" Klaus said.

"My dear highness surely you're joking" replied Stefan.

"Indeed i am not, he exposed who we are I cant let it happen again" Klaus concluded.

Lady Rebekah fell back against the wall at his words her hand placed on her chest.

"Elijah we have to do something" she whispered. "We cant let him kill the poor boy."

"But Rebekah he already wants me dead if I do this he'll for sure kill me this time."

"No he wont, Elijah please" she begged.

"Alright, alright"

Once they got down to the dungeons Elijah kicked the door in and Rebekah ran to Tyler's side.

"Tyler wake up"

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to help you"

"I dont believe you"

"Well you better cause we have about 5 minutes before Stefan cones to check on you again"

He looked at them both.

"Tyler this isn't a game, hes going to kill you if we dont let you out"

"Fine let me out"

They broke through the window bars and tied sheets together and let them hang out the window. Tyler was about half way down when Rebekah stuck her foot out the window.

"What are you doing?"

"We're coming with you"

"No you're not, you two don't need to be punished for my actions"

"Nik already wants my brother dead Im sure he wont care if we left"

Once she was down Tyler caught her and set her on the ground waiting for Elijah to join them. He joined them than and all three of them headed into the night.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

"Sir, sir, we have a problem" Bonnie said walking into the room.

"What is it now?"

"Its the boy, he's escaped" she replied.

"**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO"**

"Sir, please settle down" she said.

"**NO I WILL NOT SETTLE DOWN! I SWEAR IF I EVER COME ACROSS HIM AGAIN I WILL KILL HIM, I'LL KILL HIM! AND WHEN I SAY KILL IT WON'T BE A PEACEFUL DEATH! I MEAN I WILL RIP HIS LIMBS APART AND BURN THEM THEN, THEN I WILL STICK A POST IN THE GROUND AND SLAM HIS PRETTY LITTLE HEAD UPON IT!"**

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

**137 years later- English Countryside**

137 years. It had been 137 years since Tyler escaped with Rebekah and Elijah. Since he last saw her.

They broke through the brushes. "Now Tyler I think its time you stopped with this foolishness you're never going to find her."

He stopped then turned. "Don't ever think that, Im going to find her. And when I do…"

Elijah and Rebekah listened hard.

"Im going to marry her."

"And when you do..find her what do you expect to be addressed as because surely you cant go by Tyler"

"My good Sir if you must address me refer to me as Bryce Wentworth, Captain Bryce Wentworth. Tyler the traitor is dead"

Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other before they started walking again.

Two days passed and still nothing. They just broke into a clearing when they heard the sound of hooves trotting on the ground. They stopped a moment as the "Captain" watched in wonder at the lady riding the white horse, her long hair blowing in the wind. She wore a white dress with little diamonds glittering in the sun, her velvet rose cloak trailing behind her.

"Who is that beautiful creature?"

"Your guess is as good as mine sir"

"I must make myself known to her"

"Captain wait" Rebekah said placing a hand on his arm.

He stopped as as person ran out of the house. He squinted his eyes focusing on thier moving mouths. A moment later another person stormed out of the small wooden house.

The Captain watched as the fair maiden started to back away but was too slow as the stranger grabbed hold of her hair and threw her to the ground.

"I thought I told you to come inside and wash up"

"Mason please. I was just getting off to come in"

"No ever since you fell on my doorstep you've been spending all your time on that horse."

"But she needed-" She started before getting slapped across the face and falling to the ground attempting to get up again.

"Poor girl, Captain I think you should-"

Rebekah looked up seeing his running figure.

"Do something" she sighed. "That boy I swear."

"There a problem here sir?"

Mason turned. "This does not concern you boy."

"Actually I think it does" he replied before punching the man in the face and kicking him in the stomach. Moments passed before he was up again but it was just enough time to grab the girl and carry her to where Elijah and Rebekah were standing.

Elijah and Rebekah looked at them both.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"I think so, why are you out here?"

"Just taking a stroll" he said thinking of something fast.

"Pray what is your name good sir? Surely I can know the name of my rescuer?"

"Captain Bryce Wentworth"

"Pleasure Captain"

"And you Miss?"

She smiled. "Marianna Johnson"

"Well Miss Marianna would you care to join us on our stroll?"

"Id be delighted to accompany you Captain" she said taking his hand.

Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other smiling keeping their mouths shut. And they set off together on their long stroll.

"So Captain I cant help but note how familiar you look, have we met before?" Marianna asked.

He looked her up and down. "I don't think we have, funny how you would assume such a thing" he replied.

"Hmm yes how funny indeed. Tell me how did you come to bear that chain around your neck? Im guessing it belonged to your mother?"

"Actually it belonged to someone I once had the pleasure of knowing"

"Oh really?"

"Yes very much so although I fear she may be dead"

"Thats tragic indeed"

He smiled slightly.

"Well I promise as of this moment to not stray from you until you get her back my dear Captain."

He turned towards her. "You're very kind."

"It's a gift one gets having been brought up in a family with manners and respect"

"You know Elijah one does get tired of walking how about some horses? It will make our journey much quicker."

Marianna looked over at them all. "If I may, if you need horses there is a horse market down the way selling for 10 gold a piece, there is also a weapons stock market that sells all kinds of things from swords and shields to arrows and bows, they only cost two silver pieces."

"Careful Captain, this ones a keeper"

"She is indeed" he replied in wonder.

Once they entered the market they made their way to the weapons keeper.

"What can I do for you Miss Marianna?"

"Kind sir Im glad you asked. I would like a cherry wood bow with silver tipped arrows and swords for these two fine gentlemen here with matching shields, some healing herbs for wounds and a cross bow for the lady."

"Anything else?"

"On second thought could you add two more swords to that list?"

"Will do"

"Excellent"

Once they accquired their things they headed towards the horses.

"May I help you?"

"Yes! I would like 4 horses one white stallion, a black stallion, a palomino and a quarter stallion."

"That will be 40 gold Miss"

"Ill cover this one sir if thats alright" Captain Wentworth offered turning to Marianna.

"By all means" Marianna replied.

As the Captain paid for the horses Elijah, Rebekah and Marianna scattered the market buying essentials and cotton wraps.

"Tell me Lady Rebekah has the captain always acted like this?" Marianna asked eyeing him slightly.

"Hmmm? oh no my dear he has not"

"Strange indeed, why then does he look so familiar? I swear I have met him before like I said. Pray tell me how did you three end up here again? If I may ask?"

"It is a long story Miss but I will try my best to explain. Long ago my brother Elijah and I helped him, sorry the captain escape the evil clutches of our wretched brother for a crime that can't be mentioned-" she stopped collecting her thoughts "and the punishment for that certain crime was death in the worst possible way, Just thinking about it is just too much, anyway with the captain's looming impending doom being planned my brother and I decided it would be best to help the poor boy escape, and seeming as my brother wanted Elijah dead to begin wtih we therefore escaped with the Captain-" she stopped again.

"And?" Marianna said.

"We've been on the run ever since." Rebekah finished.

"But what was so bad that he was granted a death sentence?"

Rebekah looked at Marianna thoughtfully.

"He fell in love with a human."

Shock fell upon Marianna for a moment, Rebekah looked over at her.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, tell me though, lets say for curiosity's sake what was your brother's name?"

"His name?"

"Yes his name what was it?"

"His name was Klaus"

Marianna bit her lip and faltered in her step. The headed to get her horse from the captain.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah called.

"Back to the camp" Marianna replied over her shoulder.

Elijah walked up to his sister then. "What was that about?"

"Elijah" she whispered.

"What is it my dear sister?"

"Don't tell Tyler this but-"

"Hmmm?"

"I think, I think that's who he's looking for"

"How do you know?"

"Oh come now Elijah isn't it obvious? We search, we search and we search far and wide all through the years and then we just randomly stumble upon a girl 137 years later. That'a not all though as soon as we find her the boy looks instantly familiar to her. And she suddenly asks about the locket around his neck **HER** locket that she gave him back in 1864. But then she promises to find the girl before parting with us but the girl is her all along. And the fact that she was brought up in a family with good manners and respect. But then this is where it gets better dear brother. She asks me again why we are out here, I told her the story about the crimes against him. And I told her how he fell in love with a human. Her reaction to this was sudden shock, she was silent for a moment so I asked her if she was alright. She said she was but I could tell she wasn't. Then she asked our brother's name. I told her. Then she jumps at the chance and heads back to the camp."

"Dear Lord" he replied.

"Oh please Elijah don't tell him"

"You have my word that I won't"

"Thank you now lets gather up the captain and head back"

When they returned they saw Marianna riding in the distance with Amaris. The sun halfway in the sky hit her face making it glow Rebekah told the captain and Elijah to stay where they were.

When Rebekah finally made her way towards the girl she stopped a moment.

"Were back now, how about we put those new weapons to work?" she yelled.

"Oh god you scared me just give me a moment to tie Amaris up."

"Sure thing"

"Its okay you know to not hide anything anymore, me and Elijah know you're the heiress of Bulgaria" Rebekah said.

Caroline looked at her. "Tyler has no clue does he?"

Rebekah laughed."Tyler really wasn't bright for his age, he's a little slow."

"Im going to have to tell him aren't I?"

Rebekah was at a loss for words. "I wouldn't come right out and tell him. But try to make him remember."

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

Marianna ducked suddenly as the captain took a blow at the tree.

"You're getting better Captain Wentworth but your handling of the sword needs work" she teased.

"And I suppose" he replied advancing on her. "That you know how to?"

"Are you implying that girls can't protect themselves?"

"That's it exactly" he said as he came up with a surprise attack.

Marianna's anger grew inside her as she struck at him again and again and again, until he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and turning her body towards him.

"You got me Captain, what are you going to do now?"

By this point Elijah and Rebekah had long gone inside one of the tents.

The Captain looked at Marianna before placing a kiss upon her lips wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

They parted lips for a moment or so before they kissed again. He placed her against a tree as their swords clattered to the ground. Marianna grabbed at the drawstring by her neck and the rose cloak fell to the ground.

The Captain placed his hands on her arms kissing her shoulders.

Marianna bit her lip. "We should really stop this" she breathed.

He looked up at her. "But why stop what's already started" he replied.

"Im sorry Captain I just can't, Im sorry but I must leave you now"

And without another word or a small glance back at him. Caroline fled to the village. Once she arrived she recieved a letter, Caroline tore it open fast and started to read it.

_My dearest Caroline,_

_I am writing to you to tell you the news. I know I'm not suppose to write you but you must know._

_The Queen Katerina is dead and Isobel the queens right hand has fled. Vicktoria has also passed- a run in with an animal out in the woods, which means you finally got rights to the throne. And word is Lord Klaus and his followers have given up trying to find Tyler._

_Thought you ought to know._

_I've sent Alaric and Damon to collect you. They should be arriving tomorrow._

_Till then my Lady,_

_Elena_

Once she finished the letter she wiped the tears from her eyes. Getting off the bed she started packing her things.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

"Tyler? whats wrong?"

He stood silent for a moment. "She….left."

"Well did she say where she was going?"

"No she didn't."

"If we prepare the horses we can still get to her in time."

"Forget it, its no use now."

"Tyler you cant give up, not after all this."

"Why?"

Rebekah swallowed but stayed silent.

"Exactly, just like last time all is lost."

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

**The Next Day**

A knock on the door to Caroline's room woke her with a start.

"Miss?"

"Yes Anna?"

"The carriage is here to take you back to Bulgaria."

"I shall be down in a second."

She dressed in a pale pink strapless gown that went down her thin body the light material fitting her curves with a trail coming out in a fan behind her. Her hair remained down and wavey crimps framed her face. When she was finished she paid for her stay and headed to meet Ric and Damon.

"Miss" they greeted her.

She smiled lightly and entered the carriage, wiping a tear from her cheek.

When they returned to the palace, she went straight to her chamber with Elena to prepare for her coronation the next. Once she changed into a pale pink dress with deep blood red roses Elena placed a vail over her head that trailed over her dress and fell to the floor.

"Are you ready for the coronation rehearsal M'lady?"

Caroline looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. Her thoughts were flying everywhere. She was about to answer when a picture popped in her head.

"_**There a problem here Sir?"**_

_**Mason turned. "This doesn't concern you boy."**_

"_**Actually I think it does" he replied before punching the man in the face and kicking him in the stamach. Moments passed before he was up again but it was just enough time to grab the girl and carry her to where they were standing.**_

"_**Are you alright Miss?"**_

"_**I think so, why are you out here?"**_

"_**Just taking a little stroll" he said thinking of something fast.**_

"_**Pray what is your name good sir? Surely I can know the name od my rescuer?"**_

"_**Captain Bryce Wentworth"**_

"_**Pleasure Captain"**_

"_**And you Miss?"**_

_**She smiled. "Marianna Johnson."**_

Elena looked at her mistresses face. "Is something wrong miss?"

Caroline turned her head. "No, no everything is fine." She lied before they headed down towards the hall.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

Tyler's journey to the village was short on horseback but Rebekah and Elijah could hardly keep up with him. They stopped at the village inn and ran inside.

The bar man looked at them. "What can I-"

"Tell me did a girl with long wavy hair stop by here?"

"Yes," the barman replied confused, "but she's not here now."

"Where is she?"

"Why she headed back to Bulgaria this morning."

Elijah and Rebekah looked towards the boy.

"I'm so sorry Tyler."

He sighed looking at the man. "Bulgaria you say?"

"Yes sir."

"Ready the horses."

"What?" Elijah and Rebekah said together.

"You heard me."

"But you can't make it to Bulgaria that fast."

"Yes, but we can make it in time for the royal coronation. Which is exactly what I want."

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

Back at the palace Caroline was seated in the chair at the head of the table as food was being brought out.

"What do we have here?" Caroline asked.

Seafood Medley miss" Jeremy replied.

She took one bite, chewing it slowly. "It is good I can say that but maybe if you could add a spicy Thai sauce for flavor?"

"Will do Miss." He replied taking it away.

"Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because it is mandatory for the heiress to pick the coronation meal."

"Ahhh, the coronation when one finally becomes ruler and crowned as a representative of the country. It truly is exciting." Caroline smiled as the next course arrived.

"Mmmm, chicken Parmesan my favorite." She took another bite savoring the taste. "Its perfect don't change anything."

"Ready for the dessert tasting?"

"Yes."

A moment later a big silver tray was brought out and upon it there were three dishes filled with red velvet cake, whipped cream, and strawberries drizzled with chocolate cherry sauce.

Caroline took a bite and let it rest inside her mouth before swallowing.

"Mmmmm, delightful now take it away." She said getting up.

"Where are you going Miss?"

"To take my afternoon nap, we shall proceed with the coronation prep when I wake."

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

"Sir, should we not rest a bit?"

"Once we get past the bridge over the lake."

Elijah, Rebekah and Tyler rode and rode and rode picking up speed as they went. Tyler had a thought then and stopped in the middle of the path.

Elijah and Rebekah looked at him questioningly.

"What is it, why have we stopped?"

"We need to turn around."

"But why?"

"I need to send a letter."

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

Instead of going for her nap Caroline curled up on the bed and re-read the letter from Elena over and over again until a knock disrupted her thought's.

"My dear lady, are you alright?"

Caroline looked towards the door. "No Im not." She said though tears.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Caroline shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Elena looked at her. "Try me."

Caroline sighed. "When I was away-"

"Go on."

"I-I…I found Tyler."

"What do you mean you found him?"

"He was travelling the English countryside, looking for this girl he knew."

"Any reason as to why you think this?"

Caroline looked down at her hands. "He had my necklace." She whispered.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

Rebekah, Elijah and Tyler made their way inside the inn they just left. Sitting at a booth unseen. Rebekah rummaged around for some parchment and a pen for Tyler to write this now urgent letter.

Once the letter was finished Tyler looked at both Elijah and Rebekah. "Rebekah I want you to RUN, run and take this to the Bulgarian Palace. My plan will only work if this is delivered first.

Can you do this?"

"Yes." She replied speeding out of the inn.

As she got to the gates after running across the world moments later she saw the castle guards just a little way from the doors. She huffed out of annoyance ignoring them. And running to the door slipped the letter under it.

Inside Caroline finally agreed to practice the coronation dance she would have to do, she parted with Jeremy once the music ended and looked over at the door and towards Elena.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"A letter for you, I think, there's no name." Elena replied.

Caroline grabbed for it in a rush and turned away running down the palace halls towards her chamber. Once she entered Caroline closed the door, sat on her bed and read the letter.

_Sweetest Caroline,_

_I know what you must be going through trying to figure out why I wrote to you at all. _

_But I do know one thing, I was a fool. Yes I admit it I was a fool for not having known you were the one I was searching for all along. But I am also grateful because it gave me the chance to fall in love with you all over again. When you kept asking about your necklace I wasn't sure of what to do or say since it had been so long since I last saw your lovely face. Elijah and Rebekah filled me in on everything that night you left me standing alone after we kissed. I was broken, I felt like all was lost like nothing mattered anymore. Just know that I vowed to marry you once I found you. Now I can sense what you're thinking why would I risk being caught by Klaus even though he has given up on his search for me. And I answer with this I don't care, it doesn't matter just as long as we're together again. If your feelings are just as great as mine look for me in the crowd the night of your coronation. I'll be there. Waiting._

_With all my love,_

_Tyler_

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

"Nice to see you made it back without breaking a nail." Elijah teased.

"Oh please, Im only doing this for you and so Tyler can be back with Caroline."

"And what about you?" he asked in return.

"What about me what?" she replied.

"Oh be reasonable little sister, Klaus wants me dead and Ive see for myself how scared he makes you."

"Doesn't matter," Rebekah sighed, "even if we do survive we wont be able to show our daces in that castle ever again."

"Look at me now," he said as she turned her head away. "If this journey has taught me anything its that people are allowed second chances at life. Rebekah this is OUR chance to make our life right. Klaus is our old life. It doesn't matter anymore. And who knows maybe just maybe something good will happen once we return."

The sun was falling behind them as they made their way back towards Bulgaria. They rode all night not stopping once. The moon shining bright behind them making the path brighter. They decided to leave the Palomino behind causing Rebekah to ride with Elijah, her eyes drifting shut. Night passed and day soon came again.

The three of them didn't make it into Bulgaria until late afternoon. Hiding out for most of the day not wanting to be seen until later in the evening. They decided on taking a stroll in the palace gardens out by the lake front.

"Funny, its been 137 years since we've last been here and its still beautiful" Rebekah said.

"Are you alright?" Elijah whispered.

Rebekah flashed a small smile. "Its just good to be home."

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

Caroline smiled through tears as she read Tyler's letter again and again. She read it a total of 40 times still trying to believe if it was true. A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts.

Elena looked down at the letter. "Is there any chance you could set that letter down so we can head into town?"

Caroline huffed a laugh. "Alright fine."

They got into town and started shopping straight away for Caroline's big night.

"What colours did you want for the coronation?" Elena asked.

"Im thinking light colours, pale violet and pale yellow for the drapes." Caroline replied

passing Jeremy the coloured material. "My dress on the other hand is going to be white so we'll need an ivory white colour." She added placing it on the towering pile of material. The weight of it made Jeremy's knee's buckle, causing him to almost fall over.

"Do watch what you're doing Jer." Caroline teased.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Jeremy pleaded.

"Not much longer, we just need table clothes and double check the seating arrangements." Elena told him.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

They arrived back 2 hours later giving Caroline 5 hours to get cleaned and ready leaving Elena, Jeremy, Damon and Ric to prepare the hall.

The hall was finished within 3 hours. Elena went to check on Caroline to help with her dress.

Caroline was in the process of curling her hair and placing little flower pins here and there, letting her bangs dangle down near her neck. They proceeded with getting her in the dress and zipping it up the back. Elena grabbed the ribbon and tied it around Caroline's waist as the blond placed the elbow length gloves on her hands. Once they finished she looked in the mirror.

"You look absolutely stunning." Elena announced.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

Out in the garden Tyler, Elijah and Rebekah sat under the great white oak. Sudden pictures and memories filling Tyler's head.

"_**So Captain I can't help but note how familiar you look, have we met before?" Marianna asked. **_

_**He looked her up and down. "I dont think we have, funny how you would assume such a thing." He replied.**_

"_**Hmmm yes how funny indeed. Tell me how did you come to wear that chain around your neck? Im guessing it belonged to your mother?"**_

"_**Actually it belonged to someone I once had the pleasure of knowing."**_

"_**Oh really?"**_

"_**Yes very much so although I fear she may be dead."**_

"_**That's tragic indeed."**_

_**He smiled slightly.**_

"_**Well I promise as of this moment to not stray form you until you get her back my dear Captain." **_

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x -

Moments later people filed into the palace taking in its beauty. Everyone took their seats at their tables waiting.

Tyler, Elijah and Rebekah squeezed their way in and headed for the far end of the room, and everything fell silent as Caroline entered the room making her way towards the front.

"My fellow guests and family it is an honour to stand before you today as your new ruler and dearest companion."

Caroline paused her eyes scanning the crow.

"It was quite a shock when I heard about Katerina's down fall and it was also a blessing to hear that Klaus finally gave up his search for a dear friend of mine."

Another pause and a sudden flash went through her mind.

_**Marianna ducked suddenly as the Captain took a blow at the tree.**_

"_**You're getting better Captain Wentworth but your handling of the sword needs work." Marianna teased. **_

"_**And I suppose" he replied advancing on her, "that you know how to?"**_

"_**Are you implying that girls can't protect themselves?" **_

"_**Thats it exactly." He said as he came up with a surprise attack.**_

_**Marianna's anger grew inside her as she struck at him again and again and again until he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and turning her body towards him.**_

"_**You got me Captain, what are you going to do now?"**_

Caroline smiled at the memory wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Im not really good with speeches."

A moment passed and she collected her thoughts.

"The thing is I'm just a normal girl, forced into a life of never ending beauty, manners and respect. My father died when I was young leaving the palace in the hands of Katerina Petrova. I feel in love with a boy at the age of fifteen and the love we shared was beyond anything you could possibly imagine. Then something happened to him, something I can't bring up because we promised each other that we wouldn't tell. And the love only got stronger after that. Some people found out about our secret affairs and I got banished only moments later. But before any of this happened I gave him my most prized possession a locket that belonged to my mother. He then was forced to run for 137 years. Well along the way I came across him again and he still had it around his neck. And the feeling I had radiating through my veins was indescribable. Because it meant so much to me that you still wore it even though you thought I was dead, you still wore it for 137 years. And along the way things started changing. We were able for some bizarre beautiful reason to fall in love with each other all over again. We kissed. And once that happened I had to leave you because I didnt want to hurt you. But I did hurt you, I shattered your heart slamming it into the ground. And when I returned I cried, I cried all through the night because of my actions. It all changed though when I received the letter from you. Because we managed to be with each other after everything that has happened. We beat the odds."

"And I say this now as your Queen, we will beat the odds together, we shall succeed together. And we shall come together as one."

She paused and looked up out towards the crowd.

"Now will my captain and savior come forth and join me so I can kiss you all the days of my life?"

Caroline was in Tyler's arms then as their lips met in maybe the longest kiss of her life. Once they parted Tyler leaned in close to her ear.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Yes" she replied smiling.

He looked at her.

"Yes I'll marry you" she laughed.

"Good"

"Now can we pick our court so we can get out of here?" she whispered.

He smiled at her and kissed her head.

The audience had gone quiet as Tyler and Caroline turned towards the front. Caroline cleared her throat.

"Now I know that Bulgaria has a court already but in all fairness I would like to pick all over again if thats okay."

Elena nodded to Caroline and she continued. "Now when I call your name please step forward."

"Elena, do you accept the duties and hardships to come while involved in this court?"

"I do." She replied joining Caroline and Tyler.

"Jeremy, do you accept the duties and hardships to come while involved in this court?"

"I do."

"Damon, do you accept the duties and hardships to come while involved in this court?"

"I do." He said before joining the others.

"Alaric, do you accept the duties and hardships to come while involved in this court?"

"I do."

Caroline took a breath looking out at the crowd and smiled at her last two choices.

"Elijah, do you accept the duties and hardships to come while involved in this court?"

"I do." He replied taking her hand in his and kissed it.

Caroline nodded and turned to Rebekah.

"Rebekah, do you accept the duties and hardships to come while involved in this court?"

"I do."

Caroline cleared her throat. "Bulgaria, I present to you now the newest court in over 137 years, may the days to follow be warm and bright."

As the crowd gave their thanks the court went down to the floor for the long awaited coronation dance.

"So, here we are." Caroline said to Tyler.

He smiled. "Here we are."

"Now tell me Tyler, when did you know it was me?"

Tyler thought about it. "When we kissed."

Caroline smiled. "Im really sorry I put you through that."

He kissed the top of her head. "Its okay," he paused, "how did you know it was me?"

She smiled ever so slightly. "When I saw my locket around your neck."

Tyler placed a kiss on Caroline's lips and took her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere more private."

Once they got down the hall they entered Caroline's room swiftly kissing each other with a longing desperate passion, crashing in to walls and cabinets with china and glass. Taking Caroline in his arms Tyler got her out of her dress roaming her body up and down. Careful not to break her beautiful fragile limbs he tossed her on the bed, kissing her roughly, thoroughly on her stomach and her collarbone Caroline wrapped her legs around Tyler's waist, their bodies shaking with each thrusting movement.

A moment or so passed before they were at it again. Then they finally collapsed in each others arms and drifted to sleep. Smiling now that they had each other forever and always.

3 years later

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Juliana and Alexandra sang as they made it onto her lap.

"What is it darling's?" Caroline replied.

"Can you tell us the story again?" they pleaded.

Caroline smiled. "Of course dears, as soon as your father is home, I shall tell it again."

"Awwww, but mom" they pouted.

"No but's, now why don't you go with Miss Elena and Lady Rebekah out to the garden and pick me something lovely?" Caroline smiled.

"Alright fine, but you better keep your promise, because its always good to keep your word."

"Oh yeah and where did you hear that?" Caroline laughed.

"Elijah told us." They said together.

Caroline laughed at her children as they left to go outside. The palace was quiet for a good ten minutes before Juliana and Alexandra were back screaming.

"He's here, he's here, he's here!"

"What are they talking about?" Tyler asked.

Caroline gave him a pointed look. "They want to hear the story again."

"But you two have heard it a thousand times." He tried to reason.

"So! There isn't any story in the world that is as beautiful as yours."

That statement neither Tyler or Caroline could argue with. And So Caroline began the story.

"Im just a normal girl, forced into a life of never ending beauty, manners and respect. My father died when I was young leaving the in the hands of Katerina Petrova. I fell in love with a boy at the age of fifteen and the live we shared was beyond anything you could possibly imagine. Then something happened to him, something I couldn't bring up because we promised each other that we wouldn't tell. And the love only got stronger after that. Some people found out about our secret affairs and I got banished only moments later, but before any of this happened I gave him my most prized possession. A locket that belonged to my mother. He then was forced to run for 137 years. Well along the way I came across him again and he still had it around his neck. And the feeling that was radiating through my veins was indescribable. Because it meant so much to me that he still wore it for 137 years, even though he thought I was dead. He still wore it. But along the way things started changing. We were able for some bizarre beautiful reason to fall in love with each other all over again. We kissed. And once that happened I had to leave him because I didnt want to hurt him. But I did hurt him. I shattered his heart slammed it into the ground even. And when I returned I cried, I cried all through the night because of my actions . It all changed though when I received a letter from him. Because we manged to be with each other again. In the end we found each other after everything that had happened. We beat the odds."

~ The End ~


End file.
